Encuentros
by Diana Rhee
Summary: Draco no paraba de pensar en ella y una serie de encuentros lo harán saber el porqué. Dramione.
1. Primer encuentro

**Este es mi primer Dramione, pensaba hacerlo sólo un One-Shot, pero salieron muchas páginas sin darme cuenta.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Draco lo sabía.

La guerra apenas comenzaba, Draco en sexto año, lo sabía y ya no estaba muy seguro a cual lado pertenecía, no después de lo que había vivido ese verano, con su padre en Azkaban, con él siendo relevado a mortífago y ahora llegando de las vacaciones de invierno no había parado de pensar en una _cosa._ Esa _cosa_ a quien nunca había notado hasta entonces.

Sabía que desde el momento en que la había visto con su cabello crespo, sus ojos castaños y su semblante de insufrible sabelotodo, él había caído; como aquellas múltiples veces que se había caído de su escoba, era doloroso pero a diferencia de un accidente de Quidditch, lo que sentía al ver a Hermione Granger…

"Esa sangre sucia" se reclamaba Draco tercamente.

Lo que sentía era un dolor indescriptible pero podía decir que era un dolor que le deleitaba tener, cada día que pasaba, Draco sabía que no lo podría contener por mucho más.

Resopló cansado y por quinta vez se removió en su cama, tratando de no pensar en la chica castaña.

Al día siguiente, Draco se levantó con ojeras y se le veía más arisco de lo usual; le quitó puntos a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, incluso casi le quito puntos a unos alumnos de su propia casa; de no ser porque los niños le reclamaron y le acusaron de ser idiota, el rubio muy a regañadientes se los devolvió, no sin antes darles una inútil advertencia que no sirvió menos que su mirada fría para hacerlos correr.

"Malditos mocosos" pensó viéndolos alejarse.

Ya era medio día y aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza a cierta castaña, no lo había podido hacer desde que comenzaron el curso. No entendía porque le pasaba eso a él, de tantas chicas guapas y bien dispuestas hubiera caído por una, una…

-Sangre sucia.- susurró Draco para sí.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la figura que dio vuelta en la esquina y corría apresurada a toda celeridad en su dirección.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba al borde de las lágrimas, había salido rápidamente de la Sala Común, al ver a Ron y a Lavender intercambiando saliva, por décima vez.

"¿Pero qué le ve? No es la más avispada, sólo porque se arregla más de lo usual y su blusa amenaza con romperse por esas_ dos cosas." _

No quería llorar otra vez, no esta vez; estaba fastidiada de llorar por él, quien era una idiota y por ella misma por ser aún más idiota al llorar por un idiota.

"Idiota, Idiota" pensó Hermione con amargura.

A veces se lamentaba de no sentirse más fuerte y valiente; y en muchas ocasiones (más de las que a ella le gustaría admitir), deseaba ser más bonita y más segura de sí misma.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo y siguió corriendo sin importarle realmente a donde iba, cuando sintió que chocaba con algo y por el sonido que emitió ese algo, su bien adiestrada inteligencia que fallaba ahora un poco por la confusión del momento, le dijo que se trataba de un alguien.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó ese alguien al perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Draco iba a decirle a ese idiota que se moviera y a demandarle que le iba a costar haber tirado a alguien como él, pero se quedo sin palabras al ver quien estaba sobre él.

Enrojecida por la vergüenza y tartamudeando una disculpa la muchacha finalmente poso sus ojos en los de él, al darse cuenta quien era, su mirada se torno indiferente.

-Oh, eres tú.- soltó despectivamente y trato de incorporarse, pero una mano de Draco Malfoy la retuvo por la cintura con ímpetu.

-Eso es, Granger; soy yo.- convino él en tono indignado, molesto por la reacción de la chica.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué los sangre sucia además de inútiles tampoco saben caminar sin caer?- preguntó con sorna.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada antes de tratar de incorporarse pero Draco poseído por su ira o alguna otra cosa de la cual no quería saber en ese momento, la siguió sosteniendo con su brazo.

-Veo que también son realmente desconsiderados, acabas de hacer tropezar a un sangre limpia, Granger; debes de pagar las consecuencias.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-No vengas con eso, Malfoy, fue un accidente.- Hermione rodó sus ojos para después tratar de quitar el brazo del rubio de su cintura.- ¡Y quita tu brazo!

Pero este no se inmutó.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Mueve tu brazo! - exclama perdiendo su calma, rasguñándolo, al ver que no funcionaba lo miró a los ojos.

La forma en cómo Draco la miraba, la hacía sentirse incomoda; este no la soltaba, y pasaba sus ojos grises en los ojos y boca de ella como hipnotizado, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la boca de ella, Hermione escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos conforme Draco iba acortando la distancia.

Iba a besarla.

No podía creerlo, en ese momento no sabía si quería que la besara, pero la cercanía del chico, su aroma, sus ojos grises mirándola como la miraba, la desoriento por completo, sobre todo por ese deseo que apareció en su cuerpo y el creciente cosquilleo en sus labios ansiando ya ser tocados desde hacia tiempo.

"¡Pero es Malfoy!" se reclamó a sí misma. "Te llama sangre sucia todo el tiempo, se mete con tus amigos, un mortífago, no lo beses si tienes aún algo de cordura, por Merlín"

Este pensamiento la hizo volver a la realidad, así que empujo Malfoy de nuevo al suelo, movió su brazo de un manotazo, Draco demasiado perdido en su deseo apenas pudo percatarse cuando Hermione se había levantado de un brinco y huido por la misma dirección de donde había aparecido.

Lo dejo tirado, con la respiración agitad; la cabeza dándole vueltas, aún confuso por haberla tenido tan cerca; y el deseo ardiendo como nunca lo había sentido en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

"¡Acaso te volviste loca!" se recriminó a cada hora del día entre clase y clase, Harry quien ahora estaba más al pendiente de ella le pregunto en la hora de comer qué era lo que le pasaba, pues paso de estar triste y desconsolada a un manojo de nervios de un rato a otro, Hermione solo le dijo que estaba algo cansada, no le dijo de qué estaba cansada, pero estaba claro para Harry que se trataba de todo el asunto de Ron y Lavender ; y Hermione no se sintió del todo mal por darle esa excusa pues era bastante cierto que estaba harta de llorar en cada esquina del colegio por Ron, pero también estaba aquel otro asunto…Aquel encuentro con Malfoy, su mente volvió a vagar a ese pasillo donde se toparon y vio de nuevo con claridad la mirada del rubio, ¿Porqué la miraba así?, ¿Por qué iba a besarla?; porque Malfoy iba a besarla de eso estaba segura, "¿Le habrán dado una poción amorosa?" se pregunto varias veces pero además de la parte del intento de besarla no había ningún efecto secundario que diera indicio que estuviera bajo el control de esa poción, pero entonces quitando eso, la razón para que Malfoy actuara de esa forma seguía siéndole un misterio.

"Maldita sea, ¿Y a qué demonios jugaba Malfoy?" El quería besarla, eso era obvio…pero y ella ¿Porqué no se había apartado desde el principio? ¿Porqué se quedo quieta y deseosa que prosiguiera?, el porqué de esas preguntas no lo sabía pero al mirar al frente hacia la mesa de los Slytherins y ver la expresión peligrosa de Malfoy, aseguró que no quería averiguarlo aunque valieran puntos extra.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Harry mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherins.

-¿¡Que!? No, no nada.- se apresuro a contestar.- Sólo veía sin mirar.

Harry asintió aún no muy convencido pero siguió comiendo.

* * *

Draco por otra parte estaba considerando muy seriamente internarse en San Mungo.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi ¡Merlín! ¡¿Por qué?!"

Entre clase y clase, Draco se prometió que al ver a la castaña nuevamente le dirigiría miradas de asco y odio, ese asco y odio que él _debía_ sentir hacia los sangre sucias como ella, no lo otro sintió cuando el aliento cálido de Hermione lo hizo perder el juicio, su mente volvió a perderse en esos labios rosados, en sus ojos castaños, en cómo sus rizos, que antes le parecían una maraña de escombro, caían rozando sobre su rostro, en ese cuerpo tibio y probablemente suave como la seda arriba del suyo…No pudo evitar pensar en lo comprometedor de su posición y trago saliva con fuerza al notar que la sangre bajaba a la parte baja de su cuerpo. "¡Mierda!" esperando que nadie notara su pecado; trató de cubrirlo con su túnica.

Estaba en el comedor, por suerte nadie lo había notado, el rubio miró hacia la mesa donde estaba la castaña y cuando esta se giró a verlo, Draco recordó en como ella había huido dejándolo solo y la miro con todo el rencor que fue capaz. No se sentía tan mal por el hecho de haber tratado de besarla, también aunque le costara admitirlo le había dolido como Hermione había huido ¿Tan malo sería besarlo?, ¿Acaso no sabía que él era un experto en eso?, además el era un sangre limpia debía de sentirse afortunada porque él quisiera besarla.

El _quería_ besarla.

A una sangre sucia.

Reprimió un escalofrío, Draco sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo, no después de haberla sentido tan cerca, y cuando él quería algo, debía tenerlo y aunque eso implicara a una sangre sucia, la tendría.

Muy dentro de él, aunque lo negará, iba a tratar…

"No"

Iba a conseguir…

"¡NO!" se gritó mentalmente

Iba a conseguir otro encuentro con ella.

-Mierda.- murmuró sin poder evitarlo, Pansy quien se encontraba comiendo a su lado, lo miro sonriendo embelesada.

-¿Pasa algo, Draco?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza con coquetería.

-Nada.- contesta cortante y se concentro en comer.

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer Dramione y espero sea también mi primer long-fic**

**Y sobre aviso no hay engaño, de varios Dramiones que he leído he notado que Hermione es la que más sufre, así que haré sufrir más a Draco...**

**Aunque me encante el personaje XD**

**Comentarios y críticas son bienvenidos. :D**


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y y no se que más escribir XD**

**Oh, gracias a Hanabi. R. Lawliet por el primer review, ahora le toca a Draco sufrir un poco :)**

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Después de tomar esa resolución usando por primera vez su deseo y no la cabeza, Draco comenzó a vigilar a Hermione, a seguirla de lejos y conocer en qué momentos se encontraba con sus amigos, en la biblioteca, en sus clases y lo más importante: sola.

Siendo un total acosador por casi dos semanas, advirtió que la castaña era un reloj de rutina, no se atrasaba ni un segundo para seguir su horario de estudiante perfecta y sabelotodo.

"Suerte para mi" pensó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa; esa misma tarde la seguiría hasta esa aula vacía en donde practicaba varios hechizos para su clase de Encantamientos, muy a regañadientes, a Draco le sorprendía que Hermione fuera ya cinco lecciones más avanzada que los demás de su año.

Salió de su sala común con quince minutos de anticipación a la hora marcada de Hermione, no sin antes parar para mirarse en el espejo y arreglarse el engominado cabello platino. Se dedico una sonrisa arrogante para inmediatamente salir con aire de_ cazador_ por el corredor.

Mientras cruzaba por los pasillos se topo con Harry y Ginny teniendo una discusión muy acalorada, se escondió tras una columna, ocultándose de ellos para averiguar el motivo de la pelea de Potter y la chica Weasley; al parecer Ginny le estaba exigiendo al moreno que dejará de entrometerse en sus asuntos.

"Haz fila, Weasley" pensó Draco rodando sus ojos.

-Tú no eres mi hermano ni _nada_ mío para molestarte por lo que hago y dejo de hacer con Dean.- le exclamo irascible; Harry quien tenía los puños cerrados la escuchaba tenso; Draco experto en hacer enojar al "Elegido" sabía que estaba realmente furioso.

-Tal vez no sea nada tuyo pero no creo que debas de estar besándote por todos los pasillos…-comenzó Harry con paciencia

-¿¡Y qué me dices de Ron y Lavender?!- le interrumpió Ginny

Harry frunció el ceño y tensándose aún más.

-Bueno…es que Ron…-prosiguió Harry sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Le has reclamado a Ron como lo haces conmigo?- pregunta Ginny sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

Harry bajo su guardia, viéndose algo culpable y abrió la boca para contestarle pero Ginny lo volvió a interrumpir

-No, claro que no, entonces ¿Por qué demonios a mi si?

-P-pues porque.- dijo tartamudeando tratando de dar con las palabras correctas

-¿¡Porque mejor no me dices de una vez la verdad, idiota!?- pregunto irritada

Harry la miró aterrado.

"Te atraparon, Potter"

-¿Cuál verdad? Si yo solo trato de proteger… -vuelve a comenzar Harry

Draco se dio cuenta que entre él y Ron eran unos imbéciles, sin poder entender muy bien la mente femenina sabía por la mirada decepcionada de la pelirroja, que esa no era la respuesta que quería oír

-¡Oh, no vuelvas con lo mismo!-grito la pelirroja cansada alejándose de Harry, y este la siguió a unos atrás.

Draco salió de su escondite y se alejo riendo con malicia, para encontrarse con Hermione. Llego fuera del aula cinco minutos antes, se recargo en una columna junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados en lo que Draco asumia que era una pose seductora y a la hora exacta vio a la castaña doblar la esquina, parecía que acababa de dejar de llorar, pues sus ojos se encontraban rojos, no era una novedad desde hacía un mes verla así, sabía que se debía a la relación de Ron y Lavender Brown; solo podía pensar que Hermione tenía un pésimo gusto.

"Como tú" se dijo mentalmente, lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y sentirse molesto con él y sobre todo con Hermione, así que no pudo evitar fastidiarla cuando sus ojos oscuros se toparon con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Es que Weasley aún tiene la lengua metida en Brown?

Hermione se detiene en seco mirándolo atónita y sonrojada por unos segundos, Draco se pregunto si ella se acordó de su intento de beso, cuando la chica movió su cabeza saliendo de cualquiera de sus cavilaciones y entro al aula ignorándolo, sin dirigirle la palabra cerró la puerta en sus narices.

"¿¡Acaba de ignorarme?! ¡Maldita sangre sucia!"

La sangre de Draco hirvió de rabia y antes que Hermione hiciera un hechizo para que no pudiera entrar, este la abrió de un portazo, la castaña, quien se encontraba precisamente haciendo un hechizo a la puerta cerca de la ventana, suelta un grito de sorpresa y lo mira contrita antes de fruncirle el ceño.

-¡Largate, Malfoy!- profirió indignada apuntándole con su varita.

Draco la mira a ella y a la varita conforme su ira se acumula, pero consigue dedicarle una mueca antes de cerrar la puerta de un portón y sentarse en una de las sillas con aire soberbio y aristocrático.

-Esta aula no es de tu pertenecía, yo puedo estar donde yo lo deseé.- le contesta arrastrando las palabras, mirándose las uñas preparándose mentalmente para hacerla perder los estribos.

Hermione había bajado la varita y se acerco a él con un suspiro.

-No es mi aula, pero tengo permiso de la profesora Mcgonagall para estar aquí…_so-la_.- le recalca con lentitud, silaba por silaba mirándolo como si fuera un retrasado.- Así que haz el favor de retirarte.

Draco le sonríe con malicia, no iba a caer en el juego de ella.

-Claro, so-la.- repite sarcástico.- ¿Quién más podría estar contigo? ¿Weasley?- ríe socarronamente al ver como las manos de Hermione comienzan a temblar y su semblante que antes quería parecer tranquilo se había crispado aún más que su cabello.- Apuesto que eso te gustaría ¿No, Granger?

La castaña vuelve su cabeza para no tener que verlo.

-¡Oh, pobre sangre sucia!- exclama con falsa lastima.- Ni el pobretón quiere estar contigo, pero era de esperar que eligiera a Brown, aunque sea una cabeza hueca tiene un buen linaje mágico.- Draco sabía que debía callarse pero las palabras salían arrastrándose como sin poder evitarlo, quería verla sufrir.- Bueno un linaje no tan bueno como el de otros, pero mejor que el tuyo…de hecho, hasta Filch tiene uno mejor.

Hermione lo mira con violencia.

-¡LARGATE!

-¿Porqué me iría, Granger?- pregunta levantándose con lentitud, alzando una ceja interrogativa.- Si, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.- dice acercándose a ella, rodeándola como si fuera una presa.

Hermione inconscientemente retrocede hasta topar con la pared al lado de la ventana, esto la hace dar un respingo y mirar confusa al rubio, este ve una oportunidad y la acorrala de una vez posando sus blancas manos en la pared, a los costados de la cabeza de Hermione.

La castaña alza la mirada y lo mira con temor, Draco la mira también fijamente pero lo único que se ve en su mirada es deseo.

Un deseo que no puede evitar mostrar después de tanto tiempo ocultándolo, pega todo su cuerpo al de ella notando un ligero estremecimiento por parte de ambos. El rubio corta la distancia de su cara a la de Hermione, dispuesto a besarla, estaba solo a unos centímetros de sus labios pero esta vuelve la cabeza a un lado, impidiéndolo y haciéndolo frenar en seco.

El deseo se mezcla con la ira, haciéndolo pegarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Hermione, esta suelta un jadeo, volviendo la cabeza para toparse con unos ojos grises y fríos como el hielo.

-No entiendo que le ves a _ese_.- susurra con desprecio.

Hermione demasiado atontada por el aliento fresco de Draco solo atina a poner una cara de confusión y preguntar a quien se refería.

-Es una vergüenza para todos los sangre puras.- Hermione supo que se refería a Ron, su cara se sonrojo al darse cuenta que había olvidado a su amigo…y sus sentimientos hacía él. "No lo has olvidado, es Malfoy quien te tiende una trampa" le dice una vocecita en su cabeza.-Además.- prosiguió Draco con todo el veneno que pudo.- de ser un idiota y un pobretón que…

-¡No hables así de Ron!- le interrumpe defendiendo a su amigo.- ¡El es mucho mejor que la mayoría en muchos aspectos!

Draco no podía estar más furioso

-¿¡Ah, sí!? ¿¡De verdad crees eso!?- pregunta alzando su voz hasta casi gritarle.-¡ _Yo_ soy mucho mejor que ese inútil en todos los aspectos!- ahora Draco le gritaba.- ¡Yo tengo dinero, más del que esos Weasleys puedan imaginar, soy parte de un linaje de sangre puras aún más antiguo que el estúpido ese!- Hermione nunca lo había visto tan furioso en el tiempo que lo conocía, ni siquiera cuando él y Harry se peleaban, parecía un maniático, tenía los ojos grises fijos en ella, antes le habían parecido fríos ahora se habían vuelto más oscuros y se sentían como cuchillas ardiendo en llamas, varios cabellos sueltos le salían de la perfectamente engominada cabellera del rubio cubriéndole el rostro de forma amenazadora, pero Hermione no era una Gryffindor por acobardarse, golpeo el pecho de Malfoy con sus puños sin mucho éxito en hacerle daño pues estaba prácticamente adherido a ella, pero no se detuvo en su propósito mientras le decía con todo el odio y sarcasmo que pudo:

-¡Mira qué bien! ¡¿Y eso a mí qué demonios me importa, Malfoy?! ¡Anda y vete a regodear de tu linaje que de nada te servirá en el futuro! ¡Ron seguirá siendo a pesar de todo mil veces mejor que tú! ¡Eres un racista que…!

-¡CALLATE!- grita zarandeándola por los hombros.- ¡NO ENTIENDO COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR ESE Y NO YO!

Hermione lo mira totalmente impactada, abriendo sus ojos como platos y dejando sus puños en su pecho.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡MALDITA SEAS, GRANGER! ¡QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE FIJAS EN MI?!

La castaña dio un grito ahogado y lo mira con más asombro.

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué quieres que me fije en ti?- pregunta pasmada.

Draco al ver la expresión de Hermione, cae en cuenta de su error, abre su boca tratando de inventar una excusa pero la cierra al no encontrar una.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Ahora lo sabe!" piensa con terror dispuesto a correr, pero luego mira los ojos castaños de Hermione, su expresión pasmada; Draco sabía que esta era su oportunidad, sin poder soportarlo más, rápidamente inclina su cabeza hacia Hermione, uniendo sus labios a los de ella, comienza a besarla con pasión y frustración.

Escucha a Hermione soltar un suspiro y en su frenesí, Draco la toma con fuerza de la cintura con sus brazos, empujándola a la pared más, para profundizar el beso.

En cuanto Hermione sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, se sintió transportada a otra dimensión, en una donde su deseo y sus instintos la dominaban y no podía pensar en nada más que en el sabor de la boca de Malfoy, el suave roce de su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, en su aroma, su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Suelta un suspiro, justo antes que Draco la tomara por la cintura, empujándola aún más a él.

Queriendo corresponderle, sus manos aún en puños se acomodaron en el cabello platino del muchacho y con lentitud comienza a mover sus labios devolviéndole a su forma el beso.

Draco al sentirla siente una explosión de éxtasis, gime sobre su boca y trata de nivelarse al ritmo de Hermione, no podía soltarla, sabía que si lo hacía caería de un golpe de las nubes al frío suelo de la realidad, así que se decidió a no soltarla nunca.

Por otra parte, Hermione no recordaba ni su nombre ni lo que hacía, le parecía imposible detenerse, cuando se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Draco, sólo hasta que sintió una reacción inevitable en los pantalones de Draco, se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando.

El rubio parecía estar en el cielo, no quería que terminara pero desafortunadamente sintió su caída a la realidad cuando Hermione lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, y antes de siquiera reponerse sintió un fuerte golpe y el sonido de su nariz rompiéndose, tratando de conservar el equlibrio se recarga en el escritorio, sosteniéndose con el pulgar y dedo índice el tabique de su nariz evitando que fluyera más sangre.

-¿¡Pero qué…?!- exclama Draco dispuesto a reclamarle a Hermione, pero esta lo interrumpe.

-¿¡Que… rayos… estabas… pensando?!.- chilla roja de ira con la respiración aún entrecortada, todavía sentía el hormigeo en sus labios pero siguió gritándole a Draco, quien se había tensado y la observo en silencio con furia.- No… me… vuelvas…a…tocar.- toma una boconada de aire antes de proseguir.- ¡Vuelve a acercarte a mí y te juro, Malfoy que te haré la cruciatus! ¡O algo peor!- finaliza antes de salir hecha un basilisco del aula.

-¡Granger!- le grita Malfoy, dispuesto a seguirla, pero se tropieza con una de las sillas y cae de rodillas.- ¡GRANGER!- grita nuevamente pero la castaña ya se había ido

"¿No le gustó el beso?" se pregunta con aprensión, le había correspondido, lo sabía pero ¿Por qué se había enfado y le había dicho todas esas cosas?

Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente y con las manos hechas puños, aún en el suelo, soltó un grito de cólera. Con los ojos grises oscurecidos por todo su rencor e ira miró hacia la puerta y maldijo a la chica.

-¡MALDITA SEAS, SANGRE SUCIA!, ¡TE ODIO! ¡TU ERES LA QUE NO VOLVERA A TOCARME! ¡NUNCA!

Pero Draco en el fondo sabía lo que había sentido con ese beso, y sabía que no estaba satisfecho con un solo beso y no lo estaría hasta volverla a tener en sus brazos.

Costara lo que le costara.

Hasta su cordura.

* * *

**Criticas, comentarios, buenos deseos son bienvenidos**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Tercer encuentro

**Siento el retraso, con el inicio de clases me falto tiempo para escribirlo y subirlo, pero aquí esta: D**

**¿Ya se enteraron que Emma Watson hará de Belle en la Bella y la Bestia? :O Creo que va a ser interesante verla de princesa y ese rollo, todos los Potterhead están como locos por la noticia (Me incluyo un poco)**

**En fin, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias por los reviews :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K Rowling**

Pasaron los días, Draco volvía cada día al aula a la misma hora donde se suponía Hermione iba a practicar, pero al parecer algo la había espantado, trataba de no pensar que él era la causa de su ausencia en cambio se concentraba con todo su esfuerzo en recordar ese beso que con el paso del tiempo le costaba más traerlo a su memoria. Y cada día que pasaba ansiaba con un gran anhelo otro encuentro con la chica.

Veía de lejos a Hermione y le dolía ver que la castaña no se veía tan afectada como él, ni siquiera parecía culpable al verle con una pequeña cinta en el tabique de la nariz que ella había roto, le irritaba tanto su indiferencia; él sabía que solo fingía, que estaba tan desesperada de deseo como él (a pesar de saber quiénes eran), eso que había pasado en aquella aula vacía era más fuerte que sus estatus sociales como para dejarlo ir.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿Qué sería eso _más fuerte_ que su posición, que sus creencias?, acaso el estaba…

"¡NO!" se apresuro a negarse ante tal suposición, era indignante con solo imaginárselo. "Es sólo deseo, simple deseo, una vez que me canse de ella, seguiré con mi vida".

Ese fin de semana decidió toparse con ella en la biblioteca, era el único lugar donde sus amigos no se encontraban pegados a ella como lapas (O mejor dicho Harry, pues Ron seguía realmente ocupado con Lavender). Desde la mañana temprano, a primera hora comenzó a arreglarse para su siguiente encuentro con Hermione, se acicalo de pies a cabeza: se roció una colonia que sólo usaba para ocasiones especiales, puso un gran empeño en su cabello: peinándolo con suavidad y en su atuendo: eligiendo una camisa blanca, unos pantalones y una capa azul oscuro a juego que resaltaba sus ojos grises.

Al bajar por las escaleras y salir de su sala común, se dio cuenta con bastante satisfacción hacia su ego, que tenía un aspecto _irresistible,_ pues dos chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw no le quitaron la vista de encima, sonrojándose cuando volteo a verlas y escucho a un grupo de chicas Hufflepuff de tercero soltar varios suspiros al pasar por donde estaban ellas y guiñarles el ojo.

"Aún lo tengo, voy por ti Granger"

Cruzo por varios pasillos, una vez que entro en la biblioteca, espero en uno de los estantes del fondo, donde sabía que la sabelotodo iría a buscar un par de libros de pociones, pues se creía que estaba perdiendo su lugar de número uno de la clase, cuando Harry estaba usurpandolo en esa asignatura; al recargarse en uno de esos estantes, adoptando una de sus posiciones seductoras, varios libros cayeron del otro lado, Draco soltó una grosería e hizo un hechizo para regresarlos a su lugar, de pronto apareció Hermione con aspecto apurado y se detuvo en seco al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

Draco maldijo su mala suerte pero se compuso de inmediato, adoptando un aire impasible guardo su varita y enarco una ceja altaneramente al preguntarle a la chica:

-Granger.- musito fríamente.- ¿Ya te cansaste de huir y evitarme? – Hermione se sonrojo.- Y yo que pensaba que los Gryffindor eran valientes.

Hermione dio un respingo ofendida.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo sin convicción

Draco le dedico una media sonrisa de lastima.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto alzando sus dos cejas acercándose a ella con lentitud y antes que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta de lo que Draco tramaba, este la atrapo con rapidez en sus brazos, juntando sus labios a los de ella e hizo lo que deseo hacer desde la última vez que la beso.

La beso nuevamente con toda la efusión y avidez que tenia guardados desde hacia tanto tiempo.

Hermione no podía creer que había vuelto a caer, su cuerpo debido al placer, la traicionaba, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía apartarse como las últimas veces, esta vez dejo que el beso fluyera, alzando sus brazos y rodeándole el cuello al rubio, lo acaricio y correspondió con la misma fogosidad.

Minutos después cuando a ambos les faltaba aire se separaron, no sin dejar de tocarse el uno al otro; Draco se relamió los labios aún saboreando el beso y abrió los ojos mostrando una expresión relajada y triunfal.

-Sabia que te gusto.- dijo Draco, Hermione soltó un suspiro

-Malfoy, ¿Por qué haces esto? Estás loco.- pregunto cansada y confusa

Draco frunció el ceño saliendo de su letargo.

-Lo hago porque quiero, Granger.- contesto arrastrando las palabras.- Y no estoy loco.

-¿¡Por qué quieres?! .- repite Hermione alarmada en susurros.- ¡Entonces sí que estás loco!

-¡Oh, como si tu no lo quisieras también!- exclamo Draco rodando los ojos.- Te estabas derritiendo en mis brazos hace unos segundos.- continuo, realmente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hermione solo atina a sonrojarse y a negarlo con premura.

-No te creo, no vi que te quejaras, de hecho.- habló sonriendo con suficiencia.- parecías a punto de desmayarte…aquí y en nuestro otro encuentro en aquella aula.

-¿Qué no me he quejado? ¡Te pedí que no me tocaras!...-estaba muy avergonzada y acalorada por su comportamiento "Merlín, ¿Por qué otra vez?", pero no cedió ante la "lógica" del rubio, respiro hondo para tranquilizarse y le sonrió con malicia.- ¿Tengo que darte otro recordatorio para que te acuerdes de tu nariz?

Draco la mira con rencor pero no dice nada,Hermione lo mira como si lo mirara por primera vez, tratando de averiguar qué había detrás de esos besos, ese comportamiento, tanto el de él como el de ella. "¿Qué me está sucediendo?"

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta nuevamente al no encontrar nada en sus cavilaciones.

-Qué más da.- dice simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, acercando su rostro al de ella pero la chica lo aparta dándole un empujón.

-Se supone que tú me odias…

-Tú igual.-dice comenzando a perder la paciencia.- y sin embargo me correspondiste ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Granger?

-¡Yo hice la pregunta primero!- exclama volviéndose a alterar.

Draco resopla fastidiado.

-Granger, cállate y bésame, AHORA.- ordena acercándose a ella.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Alejate!.-casi le grita indignada; la castaña no era como las otras chicas con las que había estado: tan bien dispuestas a cooperar a sus deseos y caprichos; No funcionaba evadiéndola, Hermione parecía no ceder, no sin antes tener una explicación. No sabía si eso le gustaba o no, pero no había llegado hasta ahí para obtener sólo un beso y posiblemente otro golpe e irse sin nada seguro para otro encuentro con la chica. No, no se iría ahora que sabía que la chica no le era indiferente.

-Vamos, Granger, no seas mojigata.-comienza con su mejor sonrisa despreocupada.-Niega que no sentiste lo mismo que yo sentí…- se cubrió la boca con una mano y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de su metida de pata, Hermione lo mira estupefacta por unos segundos pero se recupera. La ve abrir la boca para preguntarle…

"Por Merlín, no hagas esa pregunta, no la hagas, Granger"

-¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste?

"Mierda"

Hermione se le acerca unos pasos a él, más confiada con la confesión de este.

-¿Y bien?

Pasaron varios minutos y al ver que Draco no planeaba abrir la boca, solo suspira, lo mira de una forma extraña, da media vuelta para alejarse y dejarlo nuevamente sólo, en la mente de Draco se le presentó la misma expresión de Ginny Weasley en su discusión con Harry.

"Ni hablar, no soy ninguno de esos perdedores, yo _siempre_ obtengo lo que quiero" recalco al verse en la misma situación que su enemigo "No importa a qué precio" pensó antes de tomar a Hermione por el antebrazo y girarla.

-Te sentí.- explico lo primero que se le vino a la mente, de forma sosegada mirando hacia uno de los estantes izquierdos evitando la mirada de la castaña.- Te sentí y…y me gusto sentirte… ¿Satisfecha?- escucha a la muchacha soltar un grito ahogado.

-¡No, no lo estoy!- lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.-¡Malfoy, soy una sangre su…!

-¡Si, ya lo sé!- se apresuro a interrumpirla, mirándola por primera vez desde su supuesta confesión.- Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, lo único que quiero es besarte y sé que tú también lo quieres.

-¡Eso no es...!-pero Malfoy vuelve a interrumpirla tomándola de la cintura y besándola con más ahínco, una vez que la soltó, con la respiración entrecortada trato de volver a retomar el tema pero el rubio volvió a tomarla y besarla.

-Mañana nos vemos en la torre de astronomía.- dice sin más al separarse de ella, dispuesto a irse y dejarla como ella lo había hecho.- A la misma hora.

-¡Un minuto! ¡No me puedes decir que hacer!

Draco se detuvo y suspiró sonriéndole con condescendencia.

-Granger, no te hagas la difícil; mañana en la torre de astronomía ¿Entendido?- se acerca y le da un beso rápido antes de alejarse. -¡Y no llegues tarde!

"¡Maldito niño rico!" piensa Hermione, ¿Iría a la torre de astronomía? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Draco sentía al besarla? ¿Qué sentía _ella_ al besarle? ¿Quería acaso saberlo?, aún mirando el pasillo por donde Draco se había alejado, se encogió de hombros y se decidió a no pensarlo _por ahora._

"Ya caíste, Granger".

**Críticas, sugerencias son bienvenidas**


	4. Sin remordimientos

**¡Hola! Pues aquí les dejo este capítulo nuevo y algo corto :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Micaela Malfoy y a RAKL Gt y ya vi que te cambiaste el nombre varias veces Airam-a XD gracias por tus reviews también ****J**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Los encuentros ocurrían todos los días, usualmente se veían en las tardes, después de cumplir con sus obligaciones, tanto de la escuela como para con sus amigos.

En el transcurso de las horas de clase, en las comidas, en los pasillos repletos de gente simplemente se ignoraban, no se veía por parte de ninguno algún sentimiento de culpa, ni siquiera se miraban.

Pero en las tardes, cuando el sol apenas se escondía para dar paso a la noche, se encontraban en algún lugar oscuro y desocupado como en los estantes rezagados de la biblioteca, en la torre de astronomía, en aquella aula o incluso en uno que otro pasillo lóbrego.

En esos encuentros se tomaban y liberaban todas sus frustraciones en los labios del otro.

"No significa nada…son sólo besos, besarse no tiene nada de malo" se decía Hermione cada vez que se despedía de Draco y se encaminaba hacía su sala común con los labios aún hinchados "Nada, _nada_"

Draco, por otro lado, no difería en los pensamientos de la castaña "Mucha gente hace este tipo de cosas sin dejar que algo tan inútil y estúpido como los sentimientos se interponga" pensaba con poca convicción. Era él al que le importaba menos en ese momento la situación en la que estaban; desde que la vio entrar en la torre de Astronomía hacía ya dos semanas, con aire derrotado y ansioso, sentía haber ganado la batalla; una vez la tuvo en sus brazos, perdió la razón y lo único que lo mantenía "cuerdo" era su supuesto control de emociones.

Estaba_ flotando_, esos besos era en lo único que pensaba, estar con ella era lo que más codiciaba, esperaba con anhelo las tardes para poderla tocar.

* * *

Aquel domingo en la mañana, se encontraron en la torre de Astronomía nuevamente, una vez entro la castaña, Draco la tomo posesivamente por la cintura atrayéndola a él, comenzando a besarle el cuello con energía.

-Bu- buenos días, Malfoy.- saludó Hermione tartamudeando y suspirando, tratando de sonar mordaz fracasando en el intento.

Draco le correspondió con un gruñido, antes de darle un suave mordisco.

-¡Oh, por el amor de todos los…!- jadeó apunto de perder el sentido.

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia antes de ocuparse enteramente de los labios de la chica.

-Malfoy.-suspira Hermione entre sus labios, después de un rato, Draco siente hervir su sangre.

-¿Sí?- pregunta esperando oírle decir un cumplido hacia él.

"Ya se había tardado" se jactó rozando ahora sus labios por la mandíbula de Hermione hasta volver a bajar a su cuello, ella comienza a gemir ante el contacto suave.

"Dímelo, Granger"

-Tenemos que hablar.- suelta en un largo gemido.

Draco se tensa por unos segundos, ¿Diría algo respecto a ellos? en sus encuentros casi nunca hablaban de eso, a decir verdad solo hablaban más que para saludarse y despedirse, ¿Qué quería decirle?, fingió no haberla escuchado y después vuelve a lo suyo, repartiendo besos por todo el cuello de ella.

-Malfoy… ¿Me estás escuchando?- pregunta esta vez con una voz más en sus cinco sentidos.

El rubio resopla en su cuello.

"¿Por qué de todas las chicas…?"

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunta a la defensiva, temiendo que sacara el tema de sus encuentros.

-Mañana no podré reunirme contigo.

Draco abrió sus ojos asustado ¡Un día sin estar con ella! ¿De qué creía que estaba hecho?

"Tampoco es tan grave…pero… hoy es un día, Draco, mañana será una semana, pronto será no verla nunca" le dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!.- pregunta sin evitar sonar aterrado

-Emm…bueno es que Ginny quiere que la ayude con un asunto…-comienza evadiendo su mirada, pensando que tal vez el rubio al verla a los ojos, notara su verdadera intención.

-¿Qué asunto?- pregunta suspicaz.

"Tal vez es su forma de decir que no quiere verte mañana…_nunca_" le dijo nuevamente esa voz, no le gustaba en nada esa voz… y tampoco le gustaba ese dolor extraño en su pecho, nunca había sentido ese dolor, no quería sentir ese dolor.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- dice altanera.

El rubio frunce el ceño.

"_Te mandara al diablo_"

-¡No me hables en ese tono! - exige con tono autoritario.

-¡Yo te voy a hablar en el tono que yo deseé!

-¡Mira maldita sangre…!.- comienza ya alterado para luego callarse al escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir, no quería alejarla aún más pero Hermione lo empuja mirándolo molesta.

-¿Sabes qué? Tal vez sea mejor ya no seguir con esto…no se en que estaba…

-¡Cállate!- la interrumpe antes que terminara esas palabras, las palabras que tanto temía escuchar.- Está bien, mañana puedes ir con la chica Weasley.

La castaña lo mira indignada.

-¡No te estaba pidiendo permiso!

-Nos vemos el martes aquí a la misma hora de siempre.- prosigue ignorándola.

-¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡_NO_ puedes darme órdenes! ¡No soy uno de tus elfos domesticos!- exclama con furia.

Ve a Draco apretar su mandíbula, por unos minutos no hablo, parecía estar tratando de controlarse, cuando, finalmente hablo, respiro hondo y dijo con voz forzada como si le costara estar diciendo esas palabras:

-Tienes razón…nos vemos el martes ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione entrecierra sus ojos, aún no estaba satisfecha, aún se sentía molesta, decidiendo enchincharlo un poco más, le preguntó alzando una ceja:

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

Draco lucía estar dispuesto a matarla, sus ojos grises llameaban, todo el cuerpo le temblaba de ira, pero le sonrió mordazmente al contestarle.

-¿_Imperio_?

Hermione alzo sus dos cejas, aún seria y desdeñosa, Draco alzo la vista al cielo ¿Este era el castigo que le daban sus ancestros por estar con una hija de muggles?

-¿Y bien?

"No sabes cuánto te odio" pensó antes de responderle.

-Por favor.- dice arrastrando las palabras, como si le quemaran, aún mirándola iracundo.

Hermione le sonríe con sorna.

-Bien, entonces hasta pasado mañana.-asiente alegremente antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta confuso, olvidándose por un momento de su enfado.- Aún no es hora de cenar.

-Cierto.-dice encogiéndose de hombros.- pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Tarea, tal vez.- contesta antes de salir por la puerta

-¡Granger, vuelve aquí!- profiere, pero la castaña ya se había salido y alejado, Draco salió tras ella.- ¡Granger! ¡GRANGER!

* * *

**Draco 1- Hermione 2**

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Se aceptan críticas, comentarios e incluso maldiciones imperdonables.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	5. ¡Oppugno!

**Capitulo 5**

**Les pido a todos una gran disculpa, este mes fue un mes muy pesado, primero no pude subir por estar con un One-Shot, luego me sacaron la muela del juicio y muy apenas sabía cómo me llamaba y para ponerle la cereza al pastel mi computadora se averió, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense :D**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a RAKL Gt P.D. la sorpresa se la llevan los dos creo yo XD y a Micaela Malfoy y a chussi**

* * *

-¿Cómo lo hago reaccionar? ¡Eso de salir con otros para que reaccione no está funcionando, Hermione!

Hermione suspira, ella y la pelirroja se encontraban en la sala común, en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea.

-Es que necesita más tiempo

-¡Ya le he dado mucho tiempo! Es él, el idiota que no puede verlo ni aunque le lanzará un moco-murciélago.

Hermione soltó una risita, pensaba que entre Harry y Ron no se hacían uno.

"Al menos Draco es más avispado en ese aspecto…tal vez demasiado" pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo le haces para esperar al bruto de Ron, Hermione?- pregunta Ginny curiosa.

Los hombros de Hermione se tensan.

"Esperarlo…Debería esperarlo ¿Qué estoy haciendo entonces con el hurón?" se volvió a preguntar, con Draco se sentía bien, no segura ni protegida ni nada por el estilo, sólo sentía pasión_._

_Pasión_.

Esa era la palabra que definía su relación con el rubio; después de vivir una vida sin emociones no le parecía mal disfrutar al menos unos momentos de esa pasión y deseo, aunque fuera con Draco Malfoy.

"Sólo pasión y nada más" se dijo, pero una pequeña parte de ella le susurraba que tal vez se equivocaba.

-Em… ¡Hermione!- le llamó Ginny al verla distraída.

-¿Qué?- pregunta a su vez saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

Ginny rueda sus ojos.

-¿Qué como le haces para esperar a Ron?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah!...pues no lo sé… no creo hacerlo, no te olvides de Viktor, por ejemplo.

Ginny hace un gesto con u mano, quitándole importancia.

-Eso fue hace dos años, y tú lo quieres desde que se conocieron.

Hermione resopla.

"Si quiero a Ron, no debería estar con Malfoy, ni siquiera sentir lo que siento cuando…" se sonroja con solo pensarlo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos para que Harry reaccione? Por qué ponerlo celoso no está funcionando, al menos no también como yo esperaba.- dice Ginny en un suspiro mirando a la ventana al recordad como habían discutido hacía ya un par de semanas.

-Bueno…podría hablar con él…- comenzó Hermione no muy convencida pero la interrumpió Ginny abrazándola con ímpetu.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- profiere con emoción.

"Toda una celestina, Granger…pero ¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás solterona y amargada? ¿Siendo siempre la madrina y nunca la novia? ¿Eh?" sonó una vocecita muy parecida a la de Draco Malfoy.

Sacudió su cabeza.

"Ni hablar, tengo a Malfoy hasta en mis pensamientos, esto ya es grave" se regaña antes de pensar en cómo hablaría con Harry.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Hermione se decidió a hablar de una vez con Harry.

"Y si me sobra tiempo, tal vez vea un rato a Malfoy" pensó tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

Así que comenzó a vagar por los pasillos en busca de su amigo, sin percatarse que una sombra a unos metros más atrás de ella la seguía.

Finalmente encontró a Harry camino hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó, corriendo para alcanzarlo, el moreno se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y se volvió para verla.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- la saluda una vez que llegó la castaña.

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?- pregunta con la respiración entrecortada por correr.

-Sí- contesta haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- debo acabar un resumen de Defensa, aún no entiendo por qué demonios esta Snape como profesor.

Hermione suspira y pone sus ojos en blanco.

-Oh, no te quejes otra vez, ya está como profesor, no hay nada que hacer.- le regaña pero después lo mira con seriedad.- Oye, Harry ¿Puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca? Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo…mejor vamos a la biblioteca.- dice mirando a todos lados.

"Creo que alguien nos ve". Alcanza a notar como una sombra se oculta tras una columna cerca a ellos, frunce el ceño. "Estoy delirando".

Harry la mira confuso.

-¿Es sobre Malfoy?

Hermione da un respingo aterrada.

"Oh, Merlín, lo sabe"

-¿Qu-qué?- pregunta ella tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-De Malfoy, he visto que se comporta de forma muy extraña estos días y lo he atrapado viéndote en varias ocasiones.

El corazón de Hermione comienza a latir con lentitud.

-Oh.- es lo único que acierta a decir "Ese idiota de Malfoy debería tener más cuidado".- No…no sabía que me miraba ¿Estás seguro?- inquiere mientras su voz se va haciendo más chillona.

-No del todo.- contesta mirándola con suspicacia.- pero estoy considerando mandar a seguirlo con Kreacher.

El pánico cruzo por los ojos marrones de Hermione y a Harry no le paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada…pero, creo que estás exagerando un poco, además que tal si Kreacher te delata, ya vez su predilección con los Malfoy.- explica evitando encontrarse con los ojos verdes y escrutadores de su amigo.

-Si le digo que no lo abra la boca, no lo hará.- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora ¿Qué pasaba si Harry descubría lo que sucedía entre ella y Malfoy? (fuera lo que fuera). ¡Oh, ella se moriría! Él la odiaría de por vida, todos lo harían.

-Creo que deberías esperar, no apurar tu decisión…probablemente no sea nada.

-Pero y si…

-Pero eso no es lo que te quería decir.- lo interrumpe con rapidez, tratando de volver al tema anterior.

Harry parpadea aún confuso.

-¿Entonces…?

-Vamos a la biblioteca, te lo diré ahí con más calma.

Harry asiente algo dubitativo y comienzan a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca dejando atrás a una figura alta, asomándose entre una de las columnas, viendo como se alejaban con ceño fruncido antes de disponerse a seguirlos a una distancia prudente.

* * *

Una vez en la biblioteca, Hermione lucho por no sonrojarse cuando ella y Harry pasaron por los estantes donde ella y Draco se besaban con mucha regularidad.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo" piensa por primera vez en el día. "Tal vez viéndose al espejo" se dijo riendo mentalmente.

-Hermione, ¿ya me dirás que es lo que me tienes que decir?- le pregunta Harry algo desesperado una vez que llegaron a los estantes el fondo y dejo su pergamino, plumas y tintas en una mesa cercana.

La castaña lo mira saliendo de sus cavilaciones y se preguntó cómo le diría que estaba siendo un completo ciego idiota (casi igual que Ron) y que debía reaccionar antes de que Ginny perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía e irse enamorando de otro chico.

Suspiro, no sería sencillo, así que trató de explicarse con toda la sutileza que pudo.

-¡Estás siendo un ciego idiota, casi igual que Ron!- le reprocha molesta golpeándolo en la cabeza con el pergamino de Harry, este suelta una exclamación de sorpresa.- ¡Debes de darte cuenta de una vez lo que sientes por Ginny antes que ella se canse de esperarte y en serio se enamore de otro!

Estupendo, lo había dicho.

Ahora Harry la miraba con estupor, trato de decir algo pero estaba demasiado atónito para hablar, pasaron varios minutos en los que Harry se quedo pensativo antes que su cara se iluminara y le sonriera.

-¿Quieres…quieres decir que a Ginny todavía le gusto?- pregunta entre incrédulo y emocionado.

Hermione casi lo vuelve a golpear con el pergamino, pero Harry se lo arrebata antes y le vuelve a hacer la misma pregunta con expectación.

Hermione resopla y asiente con condescendencia; la sonrisa de Harry se hace más ancha.

-Pero si el año pasado tú me dijiste…

\- Era sólo para que ella adquiriera más confianza y tú te dieras cuenta de ella y la vieras más que la hermana de Ron.

El moreno se queda callado y pensativo una vez más para posteriormente echarse a reír con ganas y tomar a Hermione de la cintura y levantarla en volandas en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida!- le dice entre risas.

-¡Oye, bájame!- le riñe Hermione no sin poder evitar soltar una risita contagiada por la felicidad de su amigo.

Harry le obedece pero la sigue sosteniendo por la cintura.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.- dice con seguridad antes de hacer una mueca incómoda al decir.- Y también con Ron.

-No creo que le moleste, al menos no tanto.- le asegura Hermione para darle ánimos.

Harry asiente con los ojos verdes brillantes, sonriente, le besa varias veces en la mejilla antes de ir a buscar a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Hermione, te debo una.

-Me debes muchas.- le contesta riendo, viéndolo alejarse por los estantes, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¡Granger!- escucha como le llaman detrás suyo.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, no se percato como la figura de Draco Malfoy salía detrás de uno de los estantes y se dirigía a ella como un basilisco.

Su cara parecía de piedra, tenía los labios apretados, sus ojos grises lanzaban llamas y se veía claramente una vena palpitando en su frente.

Hermione tomada por sorpresa dio un paso atrás al verlo así.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué que hago aquí?- repite con sorna.- la pregunta es ¿Qué haces _tú _aquí? ¿No se suponía que estarías con la chica Weasley?

Hermione frunce el ceño al oír su tono.

-No es de tu…- pero Draco siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Si mal no recuerdo, este es un lugar donde solo tú y yo nos vemos ¿Qué hacías con Potter aquí? ¿¡Eh!?

Hermione abre sus ojos como platos claramente ofendida.

"¿Acaso cree que…? ¡Pero si será idiota!"

Abre la boca realmente indignada dispuesta a ponerlo en su lugar por insinuar tal cosa pero el rubio se le acerca dando un par de zancadas y la toma por los hombros, zarandeándola.

-¡Responde! ¿Con cuántos más te ves aquí? ¿Weasley, también? ¿Longbottom? ¡Quiero sus nombres ahora!

La castaña lo abofetea, alejándolo de ella, dando media vuelta para irse.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclama de espaldas a él.

-¡Y tú eres una pu…!- le comienza a gritar Draco, pero no logra completar su frase porque de pronto Hermione se vuelve a él, apuntándole con su varita y gritando:

-¡Opugno!- y un montón de libros apilados en el estante derecho salen volando como proyectiles hacia él.

El rubio grita antes de ser enterrado entre todos esos libros.

-¡No puedo creer que realmente pienses eso de mí!- exclama furiosa, escuchando como la señora Pince y otros alumnos se están acercando hacia ellos por el alboroto.- No te daré explicaciones porque no las mereces, pero eso si te digo Malfoy, si no te disculpas sinceramente conmigo no te molestes ni en buscarme.

Draco, quien ya había logrado sacar su cabeza de entre los libros, la mira con horror.

¡¿Disculparse?! ¿¡Él?!

-Tú no puedes…

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!- finaliza alejándose del lado opuesto de donde se estaban acercando la bibliotecaria y los alumnos curiosos.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!- se escucho chillar a la señora Pince, mirando con ojos asesinos a Draco.

Como era de esperarse, Draco fue castigado por dos semanas;y este como siempre juró vengarse de Hermione, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor, ya no tan extraño en el pecho al recordar las palabras de la chica.

"Primero muerto, antes que disculparme" sentenció no muy convencido.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Puess, sip me gusta ver a Malfoy sufrir XD, no es mi culpa pero me divierte, algún día se lo compensaré.**

**Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, maldiciones imperdonables, etc.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
